Broken Lives, Pasts Revealed
by Jade3604
Summary: Everything you thought....everything that happens..comes together..and 2 old friends reunite..
1. In the Town Wu-tai

I stood quietly in the crowded street of Wu-Tai, The Dragoon costumes florished the street as the people smiled and laughed. The children ran around with sticks, re-enacting the Bloody War. My eyebrow arched and i proceeded to watch carefully as the parade marched on. I shifted my weight on to my left leg. My arms were folded and my hair was whipped around by the gusts of wind. I looked up at the sky as the clouds swallowed the sun.   
"every year, the same stupid parade, and i always watch it.....Pathetic."   
I lauged sarcastically to myself. and i turned around and walked away from the street. the children all were happy as they were into their own world. getting dirty, having fun...   
"I wish i could remember my childhood."   
I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the turtles paridice bar. i stepped into the doorway and walked to 'my chair'   
"the usual Zeal?"   
"Yeah."   
I know i was 17, so did Albert. But i just had this look on my face where he knew i needed a good hard drink.   
"Hey, its on me."   
"Thanks Al."   
"so whats new?"   
I sipped my alcohol slowly.   
"Nothing."   
"Whats wrong?"   
"Ahh every fucking year, i always feel like shit."   
"is it because that everyone has a good time with their familys and you dont have one?"   
"well Duh....How'd you know that somethin was wrong?"   
"your usually on your 2ond or 3rd drink already. Ive never seen anyone drink that slowly."   
"Hey, i can take it....Ive been alone for the past 17 years, im a big girl."   
"yeah, i know how that feels."   
"yeah."   
"so where are you goin this year?"   
I looked at Albert.   
"I dont know."   
"Have you been savin up your Gill?"   
"Yeah."   
"if ya dont mind, how much?"   
"600.."   
"you can go to Junon with that."   
"No, not Junon, Im thinkin about Cosmo Canyon"   
"thats a good place."   
"i always wanted to know about the stars, and the past of this planet."   
"well atleast you know where your goin now."   
"yeah, Well, i'd better pack-up"   
"c-ya."   
"Hey, i'll be back, you cant loose me that easily."   
I smiled. and he smiled back.   
"alright...take care"   
"later"   
I stood up and walked out of turtles Paridice and went to my house, hidden by Da-Chu. i walked into my small house and opened the windows and let the sun pour into the dark house. I got my suitcase and packed up the essentials. My Journal, my Pens, clothes, ect, ect.. I walked out of my house and walked to the entrance/Exit of the town.   
"Zeal, where are you goin??"  
"Hey Miachi, Um, im goin away."  
"for a long time?"  
"Well, it all depends."  
"Depends on what?"  
"If i like it in Cosmo Canyon."  
"Cosmo Canyon? home of the stars?"  
"Yeah i guess, thats what i heard."  
"How are you gona get there?"  
"On a boat."  
"Are you gona forget me?"  
"Hell no, why would I?"  
"I wont forget you."  
"Thats good. Well, I gotta go."  
"Bye Zeal!"  
"Bye Mia!!!"  
I waved slowly at her as i walked away.I walked over the moutains and i walked to the boat dock.  



	2. On the ship 'Jenova'

  
When i approached the boat dock, the musty sea air filled my nose. It was croweded, like usual.   
I made my way to the ticket booth and i looked through the window.  
  
"Mey I help Yoou?"  
  
"I, uh, want one ticket..."  
  
"whe to?"  
  
"Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"aiya, dats a gwood Pwace."  
  
"Yeah, heh.."  
  
I smiled sarcastically at the guy. He was about 5'8" dark hair, purple eyes. His two front   
teeth were missing. He wore a faded grey hat, and a discolored uniform.  
  
"Hweres yoor ticket..Hawve a nice tyme!"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
I walked away to the railing and gazed into the calm ocean. The wind whipped my hair. I put the   
stray hairs behind my ear. I arched my eyebrow as i looked into the crowed. I saw many diffrent   
people. Little children, older children, Rich people, Poor people. ect ect. I saw a guy, about   
my age. 5'7" light brown hair, and i really couldnt see his eyes. they looked like a brownish  
color. he had a ciggrette, he flicked it into the ocean. he exhaled and looked blankly out to   
sea. The Bell rang for the passengers to embark and disembark. I picked up my bag and walked  
to the large boat. inscripted on the boat was the name 'Jenova'. I shrugged my shoulders and  
walked on to the boat. Inside, it smelled like an ashtray. I didnt mind the smell, but it was  
the ciggars that smelled. Also the music annoyingly played loudly.   
  
"aw man, 6 hours of this shit."  
  
I dropped my bag next to me. it made a blank thud on the deck. I sat on the free bench next to  
the bow of the boat and took out a keychain. It was a silver dragoon of eagerness. it was the   
only thing that i had from when i was found in Wutai. I had no idea what it was for, but it was   
sentimental to me.  
  
"What is that young lady?"  
  
I looked up. It was an old man. he had straggly grey hair and a flannel shirt on, with a pair   
of cloth pants. It was covered in paint.  
  
"Um, Im not sure."  
  
"may i see it?"  
  
"Um, no one touches it but me. No offence."  
  
"None taken."  
  
the old man smiled and looked out westward.  
  
"The ocean is a vast area. unknown to all mankind."  
  
"It is."  
  
He turned to me.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Umm, Cosmo Canyon."  
  
"Really? thats a nice place. My son lives there."  
  
"Thats cool."  
  
"Its a beautiful scene when the sun sets."  
  
"I lived in Wu-tai..The sun used to hit my house in the morning."  
  
"Wu-tai? Why are you going to Cosmo for?"  
  
"Well, to expand my knowlage from the stars."  
  
"To find someone?"  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"who's that child?"  
  
"My parents.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"and my past."  
  
"you shouldnt be out like that."  
  
"why?"  
  
"you are a child. live your life. dont waste it on looking for your past."  
  
"Yes, ive heard that one from Master Godu. I have to. My instints just tell me."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"yeah.......I'm Zeal."  
  
"Im Frank."  
  
"nice to meet you frank."  
  
"Zeal...thats a unique name."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It means Eagerness."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"and your attitude shows it."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"well, sorry, ive got to be going to bed."  
  
"Nice talking to you Frank."  
  
"Good bye Zeal."  
  
He left the deck area. I turned my head to the sky. It was turning grayish/Black.   
  
"I smell a storm."  
  
it was humid out, and damp. i walked to the railing and my eyebrow arched.   
  
"I'd better stop getting uptight."  
  
I rolled my jacket up and layed on the bench. 


	3. At Cosmo Canyon

The wind whipped up a bit. My eyes popped opened. I sat upright and I stretched my arms and cracked  
My back. I put my jacket on and walked to the side railing. I leaned over and looked at the water  
Swirling under the boat. It was a bit foggy, but nothing to really worry about. The rail drizzled lightly from the sky. I loved the rain. I don't know why, but its like the sky is crying. My hair dripped slowly from my hair to my jacket. I stood back from the rail and shook my head. The rain flung off of me many ways. My darkish blue hair was stringy. I sat under the boat deck and looked  
South, where Wu-tai was.  
  
"Hasta Manana...Wu-tai...Until we meet again."  
  
I smiled and laughed at the same time.  
  
"'Excuse me miss, would you like an appetizer? It is Dinner."  
  
"Oh please, don't be so formal with me. It makes me nauseous  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Here's your menu."  
  
  
"Ya know what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Just give me a drink."  
  
"Ok, what kind?"  
  
"Oh, man, time for a strawberry smoothie."  
  
"That's an alcoholic beverage."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's too much for a kid like you."  
  
"Sir, excuse me. I've been drinking for 7 years. Me and the 'guys' would sit at a bar, and drink until we beefed."  
  
"It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Fine.... Give me a Pop."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"What kind do you have?"  
  
"ChocoBo Coke, Makko Magic (orange soda) Soldier Strawberry, Gonga grape."  
  
"Coke"  
  
"Coming up."  
  
*Sighs*  
  
"Man."  
  
I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a silver canteen. Awhile later, he came with a glass filled with the pop. He handed it to me and he smiled, and formally he spun around and went back to the cafe. I took the canteen and poured a bit of my secret alcohol, and poured a generous amount into the glass. I sipped the alchapop slowly.  
  
*Sighs*  
  
The sunset on the eastern side of the boat 'Jenova' it was really beautiful. The Nimble Mts hid most of the sun. But I could see purples, reds, pinks, oranges, and bluish blacks. It was unique and beautiful. It was mysterious in a way. I arched an eyebrow and drank my alchapop the rest of the way.   
  
"It's pretty cold out."  
  
I quickly looked behind my shoulder.  
  
"Do you smoke?"  
  
It was that guy from the dock.   
  
"Yeah, sorta."  
  
"Cool."  
  
He handed me a cigarette.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
I lit up my cigarette and exhaled.  
  
"The names Joel, Joel McCain."  
  
"Hi Joel, I'm Zeal Ihli."  
  
"Cool."  
  
He reached out for my hand, and he shook it. He had a strong handshake. He let go and looked over the side of the boat and took a deep inhale, and let it out slowly.  
  
"So Zeal, what are you doin on the good ol' ship 'Jenova'?"  
  
"Well I'm goin to cosmo caynon--"  
  
"..Cosmo Canyon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you gona do there?"  
  
"Find out my past."  
  
"Your past?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How are ya gona do that?"  
  
"The stars usually tell the past if you ask the right person."  
  
"Well, Cosmo aint gona help ya a whole lot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll let you figure that out for yourself."  
  
He gave me a sarcastically dark smile.  
  
"Well, whatever."  
  
I flicked my cigarette over the side and looked at him sharply.  
  
"Well, I live in Cosmo, it's not as fun as you think."  
  
"Well Mr. Joel, I'm sorry."  
  
I sarcastically smiled and bowed to him. He gave a little laugh.  
  
"Well, I see that you were drinking a bit."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
He pointed to the bench and at the canteen.  
  
"What were you drinkin?  
  
"Oh, just a little thing I made, do you want to taste?"  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"Completely."  
  
I handed him the silver canteen and he opened the cap and took a big sip like he was drinking water. He took the canteen down and gave a sour look.  
  
"What the fu- what the hell is that?"  
  
"hah, its a little somethin I made."  
  
"Come on, tell me."  
  
"I cant, it's a secret."  
  
"geeze."  
  
"What, you've never had a drink like that?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"You aren't a drinker?"  
  
"Not a whole lot"  
  
"I drink when I get stressed"  
  
"Cool."  
  
I smiled from the corner of my mouth, and he patted me on the shoulder.  
  
"Your alright girl."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"No problem, hey, lets go sit on that bench and we'll talk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
We walked over to the bench and sat down.  
  
"So, Joel tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well, I was born and raised in Cosmo, for 19 years. My parents died when I was very young. So my Grandma and grandpa took care of me. I'm a mercenary by heart and a leader. I like walks on the beaches and starry nights--Oh dammit, I've done it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh never mind"  
  
I knew what he said, I was just playing stupid. He had such beautiful eyes. They were emerald green eyes, and a slight Brownish near his pupil.  
  
"hah, okay."  
  
He smiled crookedly and laughed in his throat.  
  
"So, do you like the rain?"  
  
"Yes, very very much."  
  
"Cool. Me too."  
  
"Its so mysterious.."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The rain...Its like, it never ends."  
  
I trailed off a bit.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, heh, never mind. I do that sometimes...I trail off."  
  
"heh, its okay."  
  
"So, how much longer till we get to Cosmo?"  
  
"A bit longer."  
  
He smiled a bit out of the corner of his mouth. I kind of smiled back and looked at the vast area of the ocean. A while later, we saw the first sight of land.  
  
"Well, here's Cosmo, the land of the stars."  
  
"Wow, it's amazing...."  
  
The moonlight hit the side of the mountain softly. There was a little glare, or a light.  
  
"What's that light Joel?"  
  
"Oh, that? That's the telescope."  
  
"Its...big."  
  
"Yeah, I told them that they shouldn't get such a big scope, but, you can see the stars, and it's real beautiful."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Well, are ya comin? I gota get my stuff...."  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
I picked up my bags and followed Joel to his room.  
  
"ALL PASSENGERS DEPARTING FOR COSMO CANYON, PLEASE MEET INFRONT OF THE DOCKING AREA, AND PLEASE REMEMBER YOUR LUGGAGE, THANK YOU FOR RIDING THE SHIP 'JENOVA' HAVE A NICE DAY."  
  
Joel's room was dark, there was a candle lit, as is shone softly. He blew it out and looked around.   
  
"That's it, come-on, lets go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
We walked to the departure area; there wasn't many people, just Frank, and Joel, me...and a young mother, with two children. The children looked very sad, and dirty. Joel tapped me on the shoulder lightly. He went to my ear and whispered.  
  
"That's the town slut. She probably got back from Midgar.... she's always goin to Cosmo canyon like every week or so to drop off her kids so she can get some money for drugs."  
  
"Oh my goodness."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The lady looked at Joel and me awkwardly. She smiled at Joel and licked her lips.  
  
"Zeal, hold my hand."  
  
"wha?"  
  
"Jus do it."  
  
I reached for his hand and held it. The lady turned around and picked up her kid. Joel put his arm around me and waited for the boat bridge to come. Frank looked at Joel, and me, and he laughed silently. I smiled back and looked up at Joel.  
  
"Your face is all red."  
  
"Oh, heh, sorry."  
  
"Why is it red?"  
  
"Ahhh, heh, its probably wind blown."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
The boat bridge came over and it grinded and howled until it was attached. We walked off, he still held my hand, and we walked up onto the mountain path, and he finally let go.  
  
"Sorry Zeal, I know we jus met and all, I just didn't want her to start hitting on me."  
  
"Its okay."  
  
We made our way up to Cosmo Canyon. We were a little more than 10 minutes away from the entrance. The town was quiet. The children were inside their homes tucked softly in their beds. Listening to the sound of the gentile waterfall beside the Cosmo candle.   
  
"Wow, this is beautiful.."  
  
"Yeah.. So, un, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
He scratched his head.  
  
"Um, no actually, I don't. I was planning to stay at the INN. But, uh, unless otherwise..."  
  
"Do you want to stay...erm, at my house?"  
  
"Do you have enough room?"  
  
"Yeah, you can have my room, I can sleep on my couch."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, im sure. I love that couch anyway."  
  
"Heh, alright."  
  
He walked up the stairs to his house and he reached into his pocket and he unlocked the door.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode."  
  
He said sarcastically.  
  
"Its...cool."  
  
It was a small house, meant only for about one person. It was dark, and I really couldn't see anything. I walked forward.  
  
"OW!"  
  
I ran into something.  
  
"Jesus chripe! OW! My leg!!"  
  
"Ahh, there's a table near the door."  
  
"Thanks for the for warning!!"  
  
The lights flickered on and I looked at my leg.  
  
"Man, i'm gona have a bruise. Oh well."  
  
"Hahaha, its okay. The table tends to attack everyone that comes in."  
  
"heh, really."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you hungry? Coz I can make you some Macaroni and cheese.."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
"Make yourself at home."  
  
"Okays."  
  
I sat on the couch and looked at the end table. There was a picture of a young boy and an older man. The older man looked familiar. My eyebrow arched and I looked at it quizzically.  
  



	4. At Joel's House

".......Frank?"  
I said under my breath softly.  
Joel came in the living room, he was drying his hands with a towel. He didnt have a shirt on, It looked like he worked out alot. I tryed not to let my mouth hang open.  
"Thats my dad..."  
"Really?"  
"well, not really."  
"Thats my grandpa, he took care of me for so long i just called him 'dad'."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, My dad, he was a mercenary..and-uh, he was fighting the Shin-ra, when they were around, and he was abducted, and he was tourchured."  
"Oh my goodness."  
I put my hand over my mouth.  
"Yeah, and uh-my mom, she was killed.."  
"....how?"  
".....well, she was shot."  
"Shot??"  
I said with a bit of concerness in my voice.  
"yeah, well, heh, i gota check on the...stuff, ill be right back, ok?"  
"alright."  
he walked back into the kitchen.  
"my god, i feel so bad, I hope my parents werent killed like that."  
I propped my feet up on the side of the couch and rested my head on my knees.  
"are ya tired?"  
"ah, not really."  
"im gona get'cha a blanket and a pillow."  
"Oh, its alright."  
"Ya sure?"  
"yeah, im ok."  
"okay.."  
he went back into the kitchen, and brought out some macaroni and cheese, and he sat on the couch beside me. the steam rolled gently off of the noodles.  
".....Its a pretty night Joel."  
"Yeah, it is."  
we looked out the window blankly.  
"This is my Tv. hah,"  
"Oh, really? its cool."  
"yeah."  
I slowly ate my food. and i looked out the window.  
"Well, im gettin tired."  
"alright."  
"If you need anything, im down here...I'll show ya to your room now."  
"umm, ok."  
he walked across the room and opend the door.  
"Heres the bathroom."  
He pointed to the door across the hall.  
"ok."  
I looked into the room.   
"wow, its...cozy."  
"hey, its cool."  
"heh, alright.."  
he flipped on the light. It was a big bed, with blue sheets.  
"like i said, im gona be.....over there, if you need me."  
"ok.....Goodnight."  
"Night."  
I shut the door and set the bag on the corner of the bed. I got my silk pj's out and i slipped them on. They were green silk, with white lace. i turned off the light and i settled down and went into bed. It took me awhile to get used to such a big bed. i looked up, and the stars shone and twinkled. I turned to my side, and closed my eyes.  
  



	5. Day One At Cosmo Canyon

OK, this post is going to be alittle weird than how i reguallry post, im not going to say 'I'   
I want you to know what Joel is thinking too, ill tell you when i get there,   
hehe ok? Thnx ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning. I sat up slowly. I streched and cracked my back. I sat on the end of the bed, and i got up and got changed. I had on a grey zip up vest, and a pair of short shorts. i peered out the door. and i saw Joel laying on the couch. i crept to the couch. I looked over the couch, there was Joel, he had his arm over his face, and his other hand on his stomache. i folded my arms on the side of the couch and sighed....  
  
*( "my god, hes so cute...)"*  
  
i smiled to myself, i was about to reach over the couch and move his hair out of his face, when his eyes opened. He looked awkwardly at me.  
  
"uh, hey zeal."  
  
"oh, uh, hi Joel.."  
  
I stood upright.  
  
"Um, Zeal, what time is it?"  
  
"hmm, about, 8:30"  
  
"8:30?? SHIT! im late!"  
  
He quckly jumped off of the couch, and slid his jeans on, and a shirt.  
  
"I gota go."  
  
He walked past me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"i'll see ya later"  
  
he ran out the door, and jumped the stairs.  
  
"....o....k..."  
  
I stood in the middle of the living room, I heard clomping up the stairs, and the door flung open.  
  
"heh, sorry..Uh, *ahem*, do you want to come with me? we could use the extra help.."  
  
"Um, sure.."  
  
He walked out the door, and he held it for me. I got my sandles on and i walked out of the house. It was a beautiful morning, The sun shone brightly and Vividly. Joel put his sun glasses, and walked to the middle of the town, He turned right and opened up the door.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok this is where it starts........~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey hey look whos here."  
  
"Hey Martin. hows it going?"  
  
"Slow as usual.."  
  
Martin looked over Joels shoulder.  
  
"Who's the pretty girl?"  
  
"Its Zeal."  
  
"Zeal, pretty name."  
  
he looked at Joel again. Zeal looked curiously around the store, she stood on her tippy toes and examined the old box on the shelf.  
  
"Is she your, uh..."  
  
"No"  
  
he snapped back  
  
"Are you still seeing Anna?"  
  
"Shhhh,"  
  
he put his mouth over Martins mouth.  
  
"Uh, Martin, stock room...."  
  
Martin nodded his head. and they walked behind the counter, they walked in the storeage room.  
  
"No Mart, im not seeing Anna anymore..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...She and i broke-up because it wasnt working."  
  
"Man, 3 years..."  
  
"Yeah i know...thats a long time, we just, went diffrent ways."  
  
"So, what about this chick here."  
  
"We met a day ago on 'Jenova'."  
  
"Ohhhh, a day ago...ahhhh you sly dog."  
  
"its not like that...Shes pretty and everything.."  
  
"and?"  
  
"I dont know, she's really mysterious..."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"She was raised in Wu-tai, and she didnt know her family."  
  
"Oh, kind of...like you?"  
  
"No, i knew my parents, when i was 4 i never saw them again."  
  
"So, she was aban--"  
  
Zeal peeked into the room.  
  
"Um, sorry guys."  
  
she mouthed out 'customers' and smiled.  
  
"r-right...Lets go Mart.."  
  
"ok."  
  
Martin and Joel went out to tend to the customers. Joel went to the counter and smiled..Martin turned to Zeal and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"This is a pawn shop, we have everything here."  
  
"Really, i couldnt tell."  
  
She giggled in her throat.  
  
"heh,"  
  
he scrached his head.   
  
"Well, i gota, get some stuff for lunch. ill c ya later.."  
  
"ok.."  
  
he turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Martin was 6'1" and blonde hair and green eyes. he was slender and well built. he had a perfect set of teeth and a cute smile. He looked to be about 19.  
  
Joel got finished with the customers, and walked over to a stool and sat down.   
  
"Uh, heh, sorry about that, this morning."  
  
"Oh, you mean the?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh, its okay."  
  
I smiled sweetly.  
  
"so, is it always this crowded here?"  
  
I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, i guess you could say that."  
  
there was a long pause...  
  
"So, do you like it here in Cosmo?"  
  
"Yes, its very cool, i love it..."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Martin came inside of the store. The sky was black, and the wind was ferious.   
  
"Hey guys, its gettin pretty bad, Frank says to close up..."  
  
"alright..."  
  
Joel was really calm, i liked rain, but i had a bit of trouble coping with storms.  
I waited for Joel to close up. when Martin opened the door, a gust of wind blew the door almost   
off. I walked behind Joel, I grabbed Joels shirt and followed him. he stopped to say bye to   
Martin. Martin walked into his house. Joel walked up the stairs to his house. he opened the door  
and the house was dark.  
  
"Cheap peice of shit."  
  
He flickerd the lights on and off, but no avail.  
  
"dammit, it has to be today."  
  
I stood in the middle of the living room, counting to myself, when the lightning flashed and the  
thunder rumbled.  
  
"well, i guess we wont have power till the morning...."  
  
He looked over at me.  
  
"Hey. are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, *gulp* yeah......"  
  
"u sure?"  
  
I nodded my head   
  
"Ill be right back, i gota get ready for bed.."  
  
"o..ok."  
  
he went into the bathroom. I walked to the bedroom and got changed quickly. I walked out and   
Joel was sitting on the couch. I walked around the couch and stood infront of him.  
  
"Oh, alright, sit here."  
  
I sat down beside him, he put his arm around me and touched my shoulder gently.  
  
Ths storm was getting worse, Joel looked out the window and sighed.  
  
"your probaly not going to sleep..."  
  
"Yeah.. probaly not."  
  
"........Arent you gona be tired?"  
  
"Yeah, I hate storms."  
  
"Well then, we'll stay up.. I got a candle, we can go in my room, and uh, sit there."  
  
My heart stopped..and the words 'okay' poured out of my mouth.  
  
*(What the hell did i just say?)*  
  
he got up and got a candle from the kitchen and walked in the hall.  
  
"r u comin?"  
  
"yeah.."  
  
he opened the door and sat the candle on the dresser. he waited for me then he shut the door.  
i sat on the bed, i was really nervous. He sat on the bed casually, then he leaned back.  
My eyes felt real heavy, i was real tired. so i layed on the pillow close to Joel. Joel put his   
arm around me, and he played with my hair. I closed my eyes and i fell asleep. Joel fell asleep   
sometime later.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Cosmo Dance

~~***Okay, this will be the romantic part of the story, I thought of it this morning, I hope you like it!!~~***  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, I looked up, and Joel was awake, reading a magazine. He looked down at me, and smiled.  
  
"Hey, good morning."  
  
I just smiled.  
  
"Did you go to sleep last night Joel?"  
  
"Yeah, but I was gona get up, but I didn't want to wake you up. So, I remembered I had a bunch of old comic books under the bed, so I started to read them."  
  
"Oh, Cool...did the uh, power come on yet?"  
  
"Yeah, Martin came and fixed the box outside."  
  
"So, do you have work today?"  
  
"Yeah, I gota get ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I sat up, and got out of bed. Joel went to the dresser, and got out his clothes. I went into the living room to change. He came out just as I slipped my shirt on.  
  
"S-sorry.."  
  
He stepped into the bathroom quickly. I chuckled lightly in my throat. I sat on the couch, and watched the clouds chase the sun. Joel came out with his toothbrush in his mouth and he walked around brushing his teeth. I brushed my hair, and put it up in a ponytail. After Joel was done in the bathroom, I went in and did all that fun stuff, IE, brushing teeth, going to the bathroom, washing my face, Ect, ect. I walked out of the bathroom and Joel came in with the mail.  
  
"Bills, Bills, Junk,....., Flyer..... Oh cool, the Cosmo dance is here."  
  
"Cosmo dance?"  
  
"Yeah the 'dance under the stars' its this time every year when the stars are at the brightest time of the year."  
  
"Oh.. Cool."  
  
There was a long suspenseful pause..  
  
"Do you want to go with me?"  
  
He blurted out.  
  
"I'd love to.."  
  
He looked at me in shock.  
  
He smiled crookedly and arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, uh, lets get ready for work.."  
  
"O okay."  
  
I glanced at the flyer; there was last years 'Star Prince' And 'Moon Princess' it looked like a ball type event. I walked out the door, and saw a lot of people. And it looked like that this town didn't have a lot of people.... There were people getting ready for tonight, putting up decorations, tables, and the stereo.. I looked over to one of the shops and saw beautiful dresses. Joel walked into the store and went behind the counter.   
  
"Uh, Joel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I go to your house, I forgot something.."  
  
"Okay...?"  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back."  
  
I walked quickly out of the store, up to Joel house, and went into my bag, and got my Gill.   
  
"525.... Okay.. good."  
  
I got up quickly and ran out the door. I walked into the store. It wasn't really crowded. Casually I walked up and down the isles, trying to eye out the coolest dress. A lady tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"May I help you miss?"  
  
"Um, maybe..."  
  
"Are you going to tonight's dance?"  
  
I nodded my head, and looked at some of the dresses.  
  
"Who's the lucky date?"  
  
"Umm, Joel McCain.."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
I nodded my head again. The lady was about 19, dark black hair, and Ice Blue eyes, She was pale, and skinny.  
  
"I think I can find something myself, um thanks anyway."  
  
I smiled slowly. I quickly walked down the isle. In the back of the store, there were some pictures of previous years of the dance. I looked at them closely. When something caught my eye. I looked to my right, when I saw the perfect dress. It was light blue lace and silk, it wasn't big, or elegant looking like all of the dresses, it looked comfortable. I touched the dress and felt the soft silk. I put it up to me, and it was almost a perfect fit. It was a bit long, but a pair of high heels would help. I looked at the price tag on the dress it was 350 gill. I smiled to myself; I neatly folded the dress, and was on the search for some shoes. I walked next to the accessories and in a little room was the shoes. I was looking for a pair of blue high heels, but they only had white. So I shrugged my shoulders and got the white shoes. 35Gill.  
  
"385 Gill, not bad.."  
  
I went to the counter and paid for my dress, and shoes, and I walked out the door. I went to Joel's house again, and put it on. I smiled to myself.  
  
".... Perfect..."  
  
I took it off and hung it up in the closet. I went into my bag, and got my Sunglasses, and I walked towards the store again. I saw Joel outside having a cigarette break.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Uh, I couldn't find my glasses, so I had to take apart my whole bag.."  
  
"oh. Okay. Um, I gota get a suit for tonight, Martin's in there, can you give him a hand?"  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
"okay."  
  
He put out the cigarette and walked to his house. I walked in the store and saw Martin: he was tending to a customer. He smiled at the lady, and looked at me in a flirty way.  
  
"So....do you like Cosmo?"  
  
"...Yeah, its cool."  
  
"Did you see the stars yet?"  
  
"......no........Not yet.."  
  
"I could show them to you.."  
  
"Ummm, no, its okay."  
  
I said nervously.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"..Y-Yeah."  
  
"Okay...............So, uh- Do you have a date for the dance tonight?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Joel huh?"  
  
"Yep.."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"..Yeah.."  
  
"Well, um, I gota get a smoke, ill be right back."  
  
"Wa- wai- aw come on! I don't know what to do by myself!!........ MARTIN!!"  
  
He walked out the door.  
  
"MARTIN!!! God dammit..."  
  
I sat on the chair behind the counter. I turned around on the spiny chair and looked back in the storage area. I was going to get up, when the bell for service rang. I spun around, and looked at the counter, it was Joel.  
  
"Hey, sorry I took so long...I had to go in the basement to find it."  
  
"Oh, its okay."  
  
"Do you have your dress ready for tonight?"  
  
"Um, No, I didn't get one yet."  
  
"You'd better hurry, the dance starts at 8:00.."  
  
"That's like, four hours away."  
  
"okay.."  
  
"Where's Martin?"  
  
"I ate him.."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
He said with a chuckle.  
  
"No, he went out to have a smoke, I guess I made him mad."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He asked me if I would be his date, and I said 'no' that's all."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
***~~~~~~~A few hours later***~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, time to close up, its 7:45."  
  
"O okay, I gota go look for a dress.."  
  
"Alright, all stores close at 8, you'd better hurry..."  
  
"Okay..I will."  
  
I walked out of the store, and out onto the center of town. It was really pretty. I've never seen anything like it before. It was beyond my imagination. The lights were shining, the fire crackled softly, the food was being prepared...It looked like it was out of a fairy tale. I continued to walk up the stairs, and into his house. I went into his room, and locked the door. I took out the dress, and put it on, and did my hair. When I was satisfied, I sat on the corner of the bed, and put my shoes on. A firework was set off, and the music started to play. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror and walked to the middle of the town. I looked around curiously to see if I could see Joel. I walked around casually, when I saw him. He looked at me, and his mouth hung open. He walked towards me and he took my hand.  
  
"Wow, you-you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you...You look handsome."  
  
His face blushed. He took my arm, and we walked out on the dance floor. He stopped and looked at me.   
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
I nodded my head slowly. He pulled me closely, and put his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, and I closed my eyes. When the song ended, I didn't want to let go; I didn't want to let go of that moment.. He whispered..  
  
"Are ya hungry?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Okay, Do you want to see the stars now?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
He took my arm again, and we walked past his house, and the INN, and up a long set of stairs that led to the telescope. He set the telescope and looked through it.  
  
"Oh god, look at this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's two stars missing.."  
  
"Oh, my...is that good or bad?"  
  
"Its good.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because those two stars are in your eyes.."  
  
I felt my face blush. He smiled and lifted my chin.. I smiled at him. And he smiled back. He put his hand on my face, and caressed it softly.. And he leaned forward, and kissed me softly on the lips. I closed my eyes, and he looked at me again, my eyes were still closed, and my lips were puckered a little bit. He laughed lightly, and then I opened my right eye first, then my left eye. And I smiled embarrassedly He kissed me again, and I felt his tongue trying to work its way in. a firework was shot in the air, and I jumped a bit.  
  
"S-sorry, that firework kind of scared me.."  
  
"Heh, its okay..."  
  
There was a long pause...  
  
"So, do you want to see the stars now?"  
  
I looked at him blankly.  
  
"I-I just want to live this night, just as it is, right now.. I want to be alone with you.."  
  
I had no idea what I just said. He just looked at me, and then he smiled.  
  
"I'll take you to my favorite place...Come on."  
  
He took my hand and went behind the telescope, there again, was another set of steps, it was much higher, and it led up to a balcony. I walked over to the railing, and I could see the whole town lit up. It was very pretty.  
  
"This is where I go when I need to be alone, it makes me feel better."  
  
"Its-Its Breath-taking..."  
  
He came up from behind me and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Not as breath-taking as you."  
  
I've never been complimented like this before, so I was speechless. He kissed my shoulder. I looked down to the bottom, where the dance was and out of the crowd, I saw that girl, and she was glaring up at me. I saw Martin walk up behind her and he gave her a drink of punch. I looked away quickly.   
  
"Umm, my feet are killing me..."  
  
They were, I mean come-on, it was the 1st time in years I've worn high heels.  
  
"O, do you want to sit down?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Ok."  
  
He picked me up, and looked at me. I put my hand on his face, and I kissed him tenderly on the lips. He walked over to a bench, and sat me down. And he sat down beside me. I looked out into the night sky, and then it hit me..  
  
*(Oh my god, what am I doing? I'm falling in love with him.. I'm not here for love; I want to find out my past...... But, he's so cute, and this means a lot to me.. I've never felt loved before.... maybe I'll find out my past as I go along. Right now, I want to be in love, with Joel... This is what I wanted. Someone to love--)*  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Yes I'm fine."  
  
I asked myself, (What?! I'm not fine!! I'm excited, I cant hold it anymore...*Whew* I have to chill...) I finally broke the silence I had to say something, it was too quiet.  
  
"So-Now what?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, aren't you going to find your parents?"  
  
"Well- something has come-up."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm...Not sure how to say it really..But-"  
  
Martin came walking up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, are ya busy?"  
  
"Yeah Martin, We were busy...What do you want?"  
  
"They are picking the 'Star Prince' and 'Moon Princess'"  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
I looked at Joel, He smiled tenderly and he walked to me and he helped me up. He held his hand out, and I put my hand on his, and I put my arm around his. We walked down the steps onto the floor, and awaited the votes. A man about 30 went up to the microphone, and there was a little of feedback.   
  
"Whoa, um- Ladies and gentlemen, as the Mayor of Cosmo Canyon, I'd like to welcome the 30th year anniversary Cosmo dance 'under the stars'. Do you remember last years winners?"  
  
He moved out of the way, and there sat a young woman about 18, with red hair, and a young man about 20, with dark brown hair. They waved and smiled to the crowd.  
  
"Yes, a mighty fine couple.. Anyway, let us pick this year winners. Ok, the winner of the Cosmo dance 'under the stars' is...."  
  
There was a long dramatic pause....  
  
"Martin Dustan and Anne Yulee!"  
  
Joel was silent..  
  
"Wow Joel, Martin, lucky son of a-"  
  
"Well, um, we must go now."  
  
"Why?-"  
  
"Ok people, settle down..Now the new winners get to dance the special dance."  
  
The music played softly, and it gradually got louder...Martin and Anne walked out in the middle of the dance floor and danced slowly. Gradually the rest of the crowd came in too.  
  
"Well, I want to be alone with you..."  
  
I smiled and I nudged him in the side playfully.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I said curiously, but I was just playing hard to get attitude.  
  
"Because, you should have been the 'Moon Princess'"  
  
"Oh, its quite alright...I know that I am a Princess because I have a Prince charming like you."  
  
His face got red, and he smiled. He took my hand and we went back to his place. I sat on the couch and sighed in relief.  
  
"Whew, I'm so glad that I could take off those shoes."  
  
Each shoe fell from my foot with a loud thud. I wiggled my toes to try to regain the feeling in them. He came out of the bathroom, in a pair of boxers, and socks. He sat on the couch next to me.   
  
"Well, I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
I put my finger on his nose playfully, and I smiled. I walked into the bedroom and changed into my pj's. (The notorious green silky pj's) And I walked out and sat closely beside Joel. He put his arm around me and we were about to kiss, when there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"God dammit! Can't I get any peace!!"  
  
He said jokingly. The knocking continued, he got up and looked at me.  
  
"Stay..stay there..."  
  
He smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Jo- Ooo la la, what are YOU doing?"  
  
"Sitting with Zeal...What are YOU doing?"  
  
He said mockingly.  
  
"Well, Anne and I are wondering if you guys wanted to come to our place, and we could get smashed."  
  
Joel put his hand on Martins shoulder and pushed him out of the house.  
  
"Look Mart, I don't want anything to do with Anne anymore, I don't even want to be in the same house as her. Ok? I'm kind of busy..ok?"  
  
"Alrighty...not my loss"  
  
"Ok, whatever, now go have sex with her."  
  
"Ahhhhh I wont. Haha"  
  
"Haha"  
  
He said mockingly. He walked backward and shut the door right in front of his face.  
  
"Don't you think that was a bit mean?"  
  
"Naaah, were usually mean to each other............Now...where were we?"  
  
He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, then he made his way to my lips. I leaned backwards until he was on top of me. My hands went up and down his back, and I felt the small goose bumps on his back. I wrapped my legs around his, and we were still kissing, but more 'into' it now (~I can't think of the word!!~) And then he kissed my chin, and then my neck. He kissed my collarbone, and then he stopped. His hands slid lightly up my side, under my shirt, I took my hand and I stopped him.  
  
"...Sorry, I'm not ready to go that far yet.."  
  
"Oh, its okay...I understand."  
  
We sat up, and I fixed my shirt, while he 'adjusted himself' I sighed and looked at him. He smiled back.  
  
"It's already 12:00?"  
  
"mm hmmm"  
  
"I'm ready to hit the sac, wana join me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I smiled at him again and we walked to his room, I crawled in the opposite side from him, and he turned the light off. He went in his side and I snuggled beside him.  
  
"Goodnight.."  
  
"night..."  
  
"I'll see ya in the morning"  
  
"Okay, goodnight Joel"  
  
He kissed me on the lips, and when I was comfortable, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
(~Hah! Whaddya think about that?! That took me about 4 days to write this! B/c I'm in school, and I really cant write that deep of a story plot yet. I thought this was pretty funny in some ways...But that's just me. I also thought that Joel was very romantic. I want you to know, that Joel isn't a wuss, hes tough and yes, there is a soft spot that guys have for us girls. :-D I'm so looking forward of what might happen. I've got a pretty good idea, but im a bit burnt out now. I will post another ASAP. Thanks!! Jaime~)  



	7. Aftermath

(~Okay, sorry I haven't posted. like I said: After that post, I'm kind of burnt out of ideas. BUT, I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen. ~)  
  
The night soon turned into day. The Cosmo dance was still being cleaned up. It wasn't a sunny morning: actually, it was a dark gloomy day. I was on my side, facing the opposite side from Joel. I opened my eyes, and looked out of the window above us. Like I said, it was dark and gloomy. The rain fell silently from the sky. I crept out of the bed, and into the kitchen. I stood in front of the sink and drank a glass of water. I sat the glass down and I walked to the couch. Joel walked out of his room and stretched.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
He said dryly  
  
"Hi Joel.. Nothing...u?"  
  
"I'm ok-"  
  
A loud pounding at the door interrupted him.   
  
"JOEL!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"COME OUT SIDE QUICK!"  
  
The gruff voice said. And clomping shoes down the wooden staircase followed it, Joel looked a bit shocked: When the voice said it again.  
  
"JOEL!!"  
  
He put on his shoes and went out in his boxers. I put on a pair of sandals and walked out in my pj's too. There was a big crowed in the middle of the town, in front of the INN. Joel ran through the crowd. I followed soon after. When I caught up to Joel, I looked at him he was pale. Like he was going to fall over. I looked over to the stairs and there was a body there. So beaten, I couldn't even tell who it was. I felt like I was frozen. Joel walked to the body, and examined it.  
  
"J-...that's...--"  
  
I fell to my knees.  
  
His face looked like it was beaten or mauled apart: His limbs were almost ripped off, and he had big gashes in his body. A tear rolled softly down his cheek. I touched Joel lightly on the back. The rain fell harder, and thunder cracked and light up the sky. Most people went inside to seek refuge from the storm coming. Joel, the Mayor, and a few other people and I stood around the mangled corpse. I looked up to the window of the INN, and I saw a broken glass window...with a lot of blood on it. The rain fell harder; the blood was washing away, as it went beneath us, like a creek.   
  
"Joel..."  
  
He looked at me. His eyes were red and dilated. I went to hug him, and he held me tightly. He cried softly so no one could hear him. I stroked his hair and cried softly. I looked up to the window and the blood was being washed away. When Joel finally let go, I stood up. We were soaking wet. I walked to the body and helped Joel pick it up. We took it to the Clinic and sat it the limp body on the table. The doctor looked at it carefully.  
  
"This guy was attacked, it looks like an animal got'em."   
  
Joel and I were silent.  
  
"Did you know him?"  
  
"OF COURSE I KNEW HIM! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND MARTIN!"  
  
He snapped.  
  
"Martin..?"  
  
"Peterson.."  
  
He said softly.  
  
I walked out of the room quickly.  
  
"W-wait, Zeal..."  
  
He walked after me: he touched my shoulder lightly.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the house...I need to change...plus, you knew him better than I did.."  
  
I smiled weakly. He looked a bit confused, but he went back into the room and talked to the Dr. When the door swung shut, I ran out of the Clinic, and to the 'Crime scene' No one was there yet, But I wanted to investigate. I walked up the stairs to the room and opened the door. I almost screamed aloud when I saw the blood spattered among the wall. I put my hand over my mouth and I looked in disgust.   
  
"Oh.. My god..."  
  
I moved the knocked over end table and lamp away from my path. I looked near the window, and I saw some beer cans, and some animal hair.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I kneeled down and examined the hair carefully. I looked up onto the wall, and I saw paw like prints, stained with blood. It looked like a massacre was in there. I turned around quickly, and ran to the door. I tripped over a mattress, and I fell. I got back up quickly, and ran down towards the stairs. I heard a hard breathing sound. Like something was laughing quietly. I felt a sharp tingly feeling. Without hesitation I ran down the stairs. I ran to the clinic and into the room where Joel was. I was breathing deeply.  
  
"What's a matter?"  
  
"Jo-Joel.. There is something in that room."  
  
Joel raised his eyebrow.  
  
"In the INN!"  
  
He looked at the Doctor, and ran out the door. And out into the rain. He waited at the INN, and I came a second after. He walked into the door, and up the dark stairway. I grabbed his arm. I tried to stay as silent as I could. But my heart felt like it was beating like a bass drum nearby. He went to the room and looked in the doorway. His face got white, and he almost stumbled over. I heard a snort, then a silent deep dark cough. I turned to Joel and whispered..  
  
"(I think it's over there..)"  
  
He took the table leg, and held it tightly. I got one too, and walked close behind Joel. He But his hand on the cold bloody doorknob, and sighed silently. He quickly flung open the door and something came running out. It jumped on the wall then onto the mattress, like two feet away from me. It was a stout looking creature: it was red and orange, with a fiery look in his eyes. A deep growl came from his throat. I breathed slowly and nervously. Joel held my hand and whispered:  
  
"(Don't move...)"  
  
I nodded unsurely and looked the creature in the eye. He flared his teeth, and roared loudly. It lunged toward me; I swung the leg of the table as a bat, and hit him in the stomach. He came back, and bit me in the leg, nearly ripping my flesh away. I screamed in agonizing pain. I took the table leg, and hit him hard in the head. I could feel the warm blood seep out of my leg, like a wet sponge being rung out. Joel grabbed my hand and swung me on his back, he locked the door on the way out. The creature was clawing at the door, trying to make his way out. When we were halfway down the hall, the creature, with amazing speed, jumped on us, and started to attack Joel.   
  
"NO!! GET OFF OF HIM YOU BASTARD!"  
  
I took the vase from the side of the hall, and threw it at the creature. It whimpered and scurried off. I ran/limped to Joel, and looked at him. He was conscious, but he was bleeding badly on his left arm, and his face was scratched up real bad, and it looked like his back and his foot was injured too. I helped him up carefully, and walked him down the stairs, and out into the square. It was still raining, and the thunder roared in the distance. I started to walk to the Clinic, and then Joel spoke softly:  
  
"No, Don't go there."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Jus don't... go to my house.."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
I walked him to his house, and stood him upright on the wall, and got a thick blanket and put it on the couch. I walked over to Joel and put him on the couch gently.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"A little.. You?"   
  
"I feel like shit."  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling."  
  
I laughed weakly.  
  
"Do you have a-uh...Medic pack or something around here?"  
  
"Yea, in the kitchen, up on top of the shelf."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I kissed his pale hand, and got up, and limped to the kitchen, I climbed on top of a chair, and got the Medic pack, and went to Joel's side.  
  
"How's your leg Zeal?"  
  
He said trying not to cry because of the pain he has endured.  
  
"It hurts, but...you're worse than me, so I'm going to worry about you, then I'll get to me."  
  
I opened a pack of thread and a surgery needle, and pinned it on the side of the couch. I took a bottle of alcohol, and poured it on his wounds. He let out a scream of pain. He gripped his leg tightly, and gritted his teeth. I rubbed his wound with a clean cloth, and gave him a shot of nova Cain. He was breathing shallowly, and quivering. I began to stitch his leg. He twitched.   
  
"Joe, please try not to move."  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
He tilted his head upward.  
  
"No! You can't look at this.."  
  
He leaned his head back.  
  
"If you look at it.... the pain'll be worse."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
I put 10 stitches in his Right leg, 3 on his Left arm. Then I covered them up and flipped him over onto his stomach. I took off his shirt, and I saw the raw wounds on his back. I put my hand on his back lightly, and let out a quivering sigh.   
  
"Wha-whats a matter?"  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
"A little...why?"  
  
"It looks like it hurts...and I can feel it on my back..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its not your fault...let me clean these, and then I'll clean your face."  
  
He really didn't make a peep when I was cleaning his back. The wounds weren't too deep, so I just cleaned them and dressed it.  
  
"Okay, can you sit up?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
He got up slowly and sighed.  
  
I kneeled in front of him and looked at his face. I started to clean his face when he took his hand and put it on my arm. I stopped cleaning and looked at him in his eyes. A tear rolled down my face, and he wiped it away. He kissed my forehead. And smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey, no problem."  
  
The pain in my leg was getting worse. I looked down at the thick white blanket with a red stain on it. I looked at my leg, and closed my eyes.   
  
"Do you need help with that?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Here."  
  
He got up off of the couch, and picked me up and sat me down and brushed the hair from my face. He put my leg up, and poured the alcohol on it. I grabbed the side of the couch, and screamed through my gritted teeth. He took another needle of nova Cain, and a stitching needle, and worked on my leg. About 20 minutes and 15 stitches later, he was done. I was really tired, and sore.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Ye-yeah..Im good."   
  
I got up and stood in front of Joel. He held me tightly. And we stood there, for about 5 minutes. He put his hand up the back of my shirt and glided his fingertips up and down my back. He looked at me, and he sat down on the couch. I sat beside him: As we held each other in complete silence. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark. It was about 5:00pm. Joel was sleeping still, so I tried not to move. My leg pounded with pain. I looked at my leg, just below my knee, and saw it was black and blue, and swollen. I bit my lip and sighed deeply. Joel twitched and moved, and then his eyes popped open. He looked around frantically. He was breathing hard, and fast. I put my hand on his face, and he calmed down.  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
He got up and put a shirt on.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The clinic. I need to tell him what we saw."  
  
"Joel...what was that?"  
  
"The animal?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"I don't know. But I know, when I see him, I'm killing the fucker."  
  
"Joel.."  
  
I said impatiently. He walked out of the house and jumped the stairs. I followed soon after. I ran up to him. I looked up to him, and he had an evil look in his eyes. He opened the door, and walked in to Dr. Kelliger's office. Kel stood up quickly.  
  
"Joel, what happened to you?"  
  
He looked behind him, and saw me.  
  
"Zeal?"  
  
"Kel, I need to use your animal atlas."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Joel walked around the office looking for the atlas.  
  
"Zeal, can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
He said nervously.  
  
"That thing that attacked and killed Martin is here."  
  
His face got pale, and his mouth hung wide open.  
  
"W-w-w-where is it?"  
  
"It was in the INN.."  
  
Joel said over his shoulder. He took a book off of the shelf and looked eagerly through the INDEX.   
  
"Dammit.."  
  
He put the book down and sat in the chair to the computer. He typed and searched.  
  
"What did it look like?"  
  
" Red and orange...mane...uh...Deep blood red eyes. Vibrant fiery color, it looked almost like a lion, and a dog.."  
  
Kel's eyebrow arched.   
  
"Grental.."  
  
"Grental?"  
  
I said squinting my eyes.  
  
He went to the back room, and brought out a vanilla folder and opened it up.  
  
"There, was it that?"  
  
Joel got up from his seat, and stared at the paper.   
  
"That's the bastard.."  
  
Joel headed for the door.  
  
"Joel! Listen to me."  
  
He spun around and stared at Kel.  
  
"Revenge isn't right: Don't be like your brother."  
  
"What does this have to do with my brother, Kel."  
  
"Soldiers took Marla -Your mom- and beat her.. Your brother, William, was strong-minded, and didn't want to loose her. So he set out for the town of Midgar, and broke into the office, and....well, lost his life."  
  
"What do you-How?"  
  
"When the bomb went off.. Sadly, he didn't make it."  
  
"So, what you are trying to tell me is that: If I go look for this Grentallu. I could get killed?"  
  
"It's a dangerous mission...Joel...you aren't ready for this, let your wounds heal-"  
  
"I've been through more shit than this. THIS-this is nothing."  
  
"But Joel.."  
  
"KEL, I have to go!"  
  
"This animal is a savage beast, it will kill you."  
  
"It didn't yet."  
  
"It will if you go alone."  
  
"Who say's he's going alone?"  
  
Kel and Joel in unison looked at me.  
  
"But, Zeal, its dangerous."  
  
"Joel.. I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Because I care about you. I want to be beside you. I feel your pain.. I've lost everything as a child-my family, my friends...-I've left everything behind to find answers on my past...I don't want to loose you too.."  
  
My eyes glanced around nervously around the room. Joel took a deep breath, and came towards me. He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled.  
  
"(*I love you.. *)"  
  
"(*I love you too.*)"  
  
He kissed me on the lips and then looked at Kel.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, I can't stop you. How about we wait until morning we can get the briefing done here at about 3:00am, and by that time, you'll be rested up, and I could pack the essentials.."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
I sighed deeply   
  
"mmkay."  
  
I turned around and opened the door. Joel took my hand and we walked out again, to the city square. It was drizzling lightly. He stopped walking, and he sighed.  
  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"I-I I don't know."  
  
"That isn't the real reason you came here was it?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know. I was like...being drawn near here. It was like an instinct feeling."  
  
"I was going to leave to Junon, but I met you...-"  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Interrupting your business."  
  
"Hey, its okay. I'm glad I met you."  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, you are really beautiful...smart, funny..."  
  
"Oh, I'm not like that all of the time."  
  
"You are to me."  
  
I stared blankly at him.  
  
(*Here we go with the Romeo stuff*)  
  
"Joel...I'm flattered."  
  
"Yea, most people say I'm like the Romeo of this town."  
  
He said jokingly.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
I smiled at him sweetly. He walked towards his house, smiling. I could tell it was fake, but I didn't want him to know that I knew. His best friend was killed. I didn't ever want to see a man cry. I thought its just degrading.  
  



	8. Back at Wu-Tai

CHAPTER 8  
  
~(Okay, now I'm just going to skip ahead to 3:00am, b/c I don't want it to get too mushy, -Is that better Steve-o? - anyway...umm, on with the story... ALSO: I'm going to use some FF7 chars, and I want you to know that I wont RP them, its just that I thought I should thank Square Soft for a beautiful game. And that I would never try to steal them.)~  
  
  
3:00 came in a matter of no time. Joel and I were up all night smoking cigarettes, and talking about where we were going. I looked up at the clock.  
  
"Joel...why are we going after this thing?"  
  
He didn't make a sound.  
  
"Why can't we just leave it alone..."  
  
"Zeal, it killed Martin.."  
  
"I know it did...I cant get the picture of him out of my head. I've never ever seen a dead body until now."  
  
"Look, I think you brought up a good point. I guess I'm afraid that this thing is around here, and it'll take someone I love away from me. I mean...Martin was like my brother...my mom, my dad were killed too...and like you said. We are kinda alike in that area."  
  
"So, are you just going to runaway?"  
  
"Basically, for now."  
  
"Where would we go?"  
  
"How about to your hometown."  
  
"Wu-tai?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that I'll like it there. I heard about it."  
  
"..I don't know."  
  
I stood there in the middle of the room. I looked up at Joel, and he had this puppy face look, that I couldn't resist.  
  
"Alright...let's go."  
  
He went into his room and got his clothes and stuff, and I got my stuff, and we told Kel that we'd be away for awhile.  
  
"Are you guys going on a honeymoon?"  
  
Joel and I blushed.  
  
"No, not quite Kel, we are going to my home town...Joel wanted to go, and I thought that we could go from there."  
  
"Ooooh, I got'cha"  
  
He winked.  
  
We walked out of town. And we went south of the town to the Wu-canyon port. We paid for our tickets, and got on the boat. It was a sunny muggy morning. The sun smiled brightly on the plains. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Did you know that Cloud Strife was my Great-Great-Great grandfather?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever heard of him?"  
  
"Yes, I have in school actually. I heard that he had feelings for 2 girls at once."  
  
"Well, yeah, I don't remember the other girl, but his Wife: My Great-Great-Great grandmother was Tifa Lockhart."  
  
"Master Godu spoke of her a lot."  
  
"She's well known at all martial art dojo's."  
  
  
We continued on talking about the Avalanche adventures, and the discussion of Meteor that hit in the middle of the Icicle Area, about the destroyed presidential building of Shin-ra. After about 6 hours, we were finally docked at Wu-tai. The sun hung brightly and warmly in the air. The da-chu statue sparkled from bits and pieces of diamonds hidden in the rock.  
  
"Well..Here we are.."  
  
"Awesome.."  
  
"Na, not really. It's actually a boring town, where everyone does the same thing, they all do martial arts, they hangout there. At the Turtles Paradise...or, there."  
  
I pointed to the tower ahead.  
  
"It was this major thing where you fight the strongest people to see if you are worthy. Master Godu speaks of a girl named Yuffie Karasgi she was the best fighter. But her daughter is in charge of that now. Her name is Andrea Valentine. She is a bit dark, but she can be a pain in the ass.-"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Oh, ah, heh, over there."  
  
"Well you can show me the town later. Ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
I walked over the side of the mountain and through the bushes of red and pink roses.   
  
"There, that's my house."  
  
"Neat."  
  
I took my key chain out and unlocked the door. The room was dim, and muggy.  
  
"Ok, there isn't any tables that attack you as soon as you get in."  
  
He laughed in his throat. I opened up the window shutters, and let the sun pour in.  
  
"Cozy."  
  
"Ok, its not that big, but its home."  
  
"Its cool."  
  
"I even have a radio."  
  
"I have one, I just don't use it a lot, in Cosmo, you really can't get any good stations."  
  
"The only channels we get here, is the instrumental channel. And the hard rock station."  
  
Joel walked around the house curiously.  
  
"Who's the picture of?"  
  
"Umm, its Master Godu and i. when I got permoted to my 8th degree black belt 3 years ago."   
  
"Quite an achievement."  
  
"Yeah..So...do you want to see the town some more?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walked out of my house and stood on the bridge.  
  
"well, do you want to meet someone cool?"  
  
"yeah, sure."  
  
He took my hand and we walked out into the middle of the town.  
  
"ZEAL!!"  
  
I looked around confusingly. I turned around when I was tackled over.  
  
"ZEAL!! HI!! see Reiben, I told'ja she'd be back!!"  
  
"Ugh, uh, hi Mia. Que...tal?"  
  
"Nadda ladda....OoOoOoOooo Who's the hottie?"  
  
"Uh, get off of me, and ill tell ya. heh."  
  
Miachi got off and stood upright.  
  
"Mia, this is Joel."  
  
"Hiya Joel"  
  
"Hey."  
  
she stuck her hand out for him to shake it: he shook it firmly, and let go.  
  
"Why arent'chu in Cosmo?"  
  
"Something.."  
  
"Come-on, you can tell me."  
  
"No, not today."  
  
"My dad would be happy to see you. Wont'chu stop by?"  
  
I looked at Joel, and gave him the (do you want to go?) look. He nodded and he took my hand, as Mia walked infront of us. When we got to the Dojo, Godu was teaching a martial arts class, and he looked up at the doors and smiled.  
  
"AIEA!"  
  
his voice boomed inside of the room.  
  
"Relax class..I will be back."  
  
"AIEA!"  
  
they all said in unison.  
  
"Zeal! how are ya?!"  
  
"Just fine master."  
  
I bowed at him.  
  
"At ease. So, who is this strapping young man?"  
  
"Oh, this is Joel McCain."  
  
"Come for a lesson eh? heh heh heh."  
  
he was silent.  
  
"how long has it been since you were in here?"  
  
"2 years sir."  
  
"2 years....."  
  
He looked at Joel then at me.  
  
"Ok, lets fight."  
  
"....si-"  
  
"NO buts! rember your training.."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"your suit is in the locker. get it on."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
I walked into the locker room.  
  
(~Ok, now its going to switch to Joel and Godu.~)  
  
"So, Joel..where did you meet Zeal?"  
  
"Ah, um on a boat."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
he shuffled his feet uneasily.  
  
"Why are you so nervous??"  
  
"Nervous? me?"  
  
"There isnt anything to be nervous about."  
  
"...."  
  
he looked at him cauiously.  
  
"Did you ever spar?"  
  
"Spar?"  
  
"Fight...ya know."  
  
"Well, me and my friend did...just messin around though."  
  
I walked out of the locker room.  
  
"We shall continue later...."  
  
He walked in the middle of the room and stood straight up. I cracked my neck, back and knuckles.  
  
"Now..remember, none of that wussy hits Zeal, i expect a challange from you...Miss 8th degree black belt."  
  
I inhaled deeply.  
  
"AIYA!"  
  
I stood in my postion.  
  
"The squirpion position eh? good luck."  
  
He stood in his position.  
  
"Try to beat the Dragon. EIAHA!"  
  
he punched twords my face, and i quickly blocked it. I spun around and kicked him in the arm. he grabbed my leg, and spun me around. i landed on my back and i quickly got up. i ran twordes him and i slid under him and jumped on his back. i had him in a full nelson, he struggled a bit, and took his hands and pushed his hands on my neck and pushed upward.  
  
"Egghrrr!!"  
  
I grabbed onto his legs when i was upside down and flipped him over on his back. I took him by the gi and rolled backwards and flipped him on his face. I jumped on his back, and took his leg and started to twist it. He took his hands and grabbed my arm and threw me off of him. I layed there for a second, regaining my strength, and when i opend my eyes, i saw Godu running and hurling myself twords me. I quickly rolled away, as Godu landed on his face. I stumbled myself up, and turned him over. I grabbed his collar of his gi, and looked him in the eyes. We were breathing hard. and he spoke loudly.  
  
"Why is the squrpion better than the dragon?"  
  
"Speed and agility counts...not the mass of muscle."  
  
"Very good."  
  
  
I stood up, and he grabbed my hand and got up.  
  
"See class? this is the way you fight. Learn well from this presentatoion."  
  
"AIYAH SIR!"  
  
"Class dismissed. Tomarrow at 4:00!"  
  
they filed out of the dojo.  
  
"Very good Zeal. you are very good."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"So Joel, what did you think of Zeal's performance?"  
  
"It was awesome...i didnt know you could fight like that."  
  
"Well you didnt ask how well i could fight."  
  
he smiled at me.  
  
"sir, may i change?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
we both bowed to eachother and i left.  
  
"So, Joel..where were we?"  
  
"Oh, um.."   
"About you and your friend."  
  
"Well, he is dead..."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Its okay."  
  
".....So...are you any good? It looks like you have the muscle mass to be able to fight."  
  
"Well, not as good as Zeal."  
  
"...Yeah.. When she was 8, i got her up at 3:00am and made her run until 5:00am."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Everyday, she got better, she was determined..and very dark."  
  
"Yeah, i could tell."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She doesnt know alot about her past..."  
  
"I know..the day before the Festival she used to go to Da-chu and sit on the hand of the Goddess of Zeal."  
  
".........?"  
  
"Her real name isnt Zeal..."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yes, but...i cant tell you now..meet me at the hand of Da-chu at 9:00pm. I shall tell you everything i know."  
  
"yes...sir."  
  
I walked out of the locker room again and i put my hair up.  
  
"So...Joel...do you want to have a drink?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
he looked at Godu. he nodded and Joel looked at me again.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
I bowed to Godu, and walked out of the Dojo. The sun was setting over da-chu moutain.   
  
"Well, heres the bar."  
  
"Turtles Paridice?"  
"yeah...come on."  
  
We walked in the Bar, and the bar tender served his coustomers and i sat in my chair. His back was turned to the numborus glasses of Alchol.  
  
"Um, a Strawberry Twist with Vodica."  
  
He stopped and turned around slowly.  
  
"Zeal?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"HEY!! whats up!?!"  
  
"Nothin."  
  
Joel sat down beside me.  
  
"Um, Al..this is Joel."  
  
"Heya Joel, Albert Suappert."  
  
"Joel McCain."  
  
they shook hands and he turned to the alchol.  
  
"S'on me. What do you want Joel?"  
  
"Uh...just a beer."  
  
I looked at Joel awkwardly.  
  
"A beer?"  
  
I said squinting my eyes.  
  
"...."  
  
His face blushed.  
  
"I dont really want to--Remember what happend on Jenova?"  
  
"Yeah. haha..."  
  
"fine..I'll have a Scotch."  
  
"Comin up."  
  
"So, is this were you hang out often?"  
  
"oh, yeah. Im always here."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Al handed us our drinks.   
  
"enjoy kiddo's dont drink too much."  
  
I smiled at Al, and then i looked at my drink.  
  
"Welp...how abouta toast?"  
  
"Ok, to what?"  
  
"To us, to find the past, and to learn the future."  
  
"Yeah, ditto"  
  
We raised our glasses and they made a soft 'ding' I took a sip out of my glass and grinned.  
  
"I havent had one of these in awhile."  
  
I took a big gulp, and looked at Joel. He was sipping his drink....slowly.  
  
after awhile, it was near closing time. Joel looked at the small wooden clock in the corner of the bar.  
  
"7:45.."  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Yeah, just a bit."  
  
"Oh, ok..thanks Al, i'll see ya around."  
  
"Bye Zeal, later Joel."  
  
Joel waved at albert, and followed me out the door and into the starlit town. we walked with out really making a real converstation. when i got in the door, i went into the bathroom, and cleaned myself off, and went into the kitchen and made something short and easy to make, Chicken Noodle Soup. we ate it, and then i leaned over and kissed Joel on the cheek, ]  
  
"Good Night...I'll save a spot for you on the bed if you want to come in it ok?"  
  
"Ok, i gota get a shower. I'll be in a few."  
  
"Kay.."  
  
he kissed me softly on the lips. and got up and went into the bathroom. I went into the bedroom and laied down, and fell asleep.  
  
~(Ok, here we go again...To Joel..)~  
  
Joel went into the shower, and changed..and walked into the living room. he looked at the clock and walked silently out the door. he went up the dirt path that led to Da-Chu. He didnt know which way to go. so he looked around for fresh foot prints in the dirt. He followed the foot prints to the east, and on to a hand. their was a man standing on the edge. he turned around slowly.  
  
"Good of you to come Joel."  
  
"So, why did you want me here?"  
  
"you want to know more about Zeal right?"  
  
"I would like that alot, but...why cant she know?"  
  
"Well....Zeal..really shouldnt know what happend to her parents."  
  
"What could be so bad about them? she is beautiful and perfect...and-"  
  
"Lost...unloved..confused."  
  
"she isnt unloved...I love her."  
  
"do you know that for sure?"  
  
"Of course, ive never seen a beautiful girl in my life."  
  
"she doesnt have a beautiful past.."  
  
"Please tell me then."  
  
"....."  
  
he took a deep breath, and sighed.  
  
"Sixteen years ago, was the worst years of the Town of Wu-tai..The worst war was being fought here, the rebel materia hunters and huntresses Vs the people of this Village. There were alot of deaths, and many injuries. I for one, was in Nimblethum, when i heard about the war going on in Wu-tai, i quickly jumped on a chocobo, and headed twords there. When i was a few feet away from my village, i saw nothing, but pools of blood....every where--"  
  
"What does that have to to with Zeal?"  
  
"Just hold on, i'll get to it...anyway...I got off of the chocobo, and ran to the entrance. I saw a Mother, and a Father, and 3 children infront of the entrance. the father was blown apart in two peices, and the children., burnt beyond regognition. the mother cryed aloud. 'Please sir, help my Daughter Brooke..' She held the child in the air, and she groaned in pain. when i was standing there, i heard a gunshot, and the mothers arms dropped. the baby fell to the ground, screaming loudly. I ran over to the baby, and picked her up. and i ran to Da-Chu, and into a cave. and i hid there...I examined the child carefully, and saw a silver/turquoise dragon pendant hanging from the childs neck. It was the Dragon of Zeal. the most rarest treasure in Wu-tai. How she got it, i shall never know. weeks went by, the baby was almost dying of thirst and hunger. i went out of the cave to notice the sunrise, there was no movement...just a pile of dead bodies everywhere. I went to what was left of my house, and tried to feed her. I've never had a child before, so i just gave her milk from a spoon. months went by, and the clean up was begining. I went to the Temple of Padoda, and prayed to the Leviathan God. and I got an answer. To take the child as your own, and to never tell her what happend. I didnt know why i couldnt say anything to her, but i took her in and raised her. I looked at the pendant, and looked at her. She had beautiful turquoise eyes, and blueish black hair. So, i named her Zeal. Years went by. she was 10, she was a strong girl, i realized, if she would of known about her parents, it would crush her. I taught her everything i knew. Fighting, wrestiling, drinking, having fun. when she came around the age of 15, she began to ask questions why she didnt have a mother or father. The only thing i told her was that her parents died honorly in war. nothing more than that. she didnt really understand about death, i didnt teach her that. so she wasnt much affected by it. But, every year, she gets more and more into dispar. I hate to see that in her. and thats all i know."  
  
"...why couldnt you'of kept her natural name?"  
  
"I dont know...I guess i saw the Dragon of Zeal in her mothers eyes when i walked in that night, and when i saw her, i just...saw the same in her beautiful eyes."  
  
"why cant you tell her this? I'm sure she would like to hear about her past, not me."  
  
"Why did you come then?"  
  
His mouth opened up like he was going to say something..but nothing came out.  
  
"You love her alot dont you?"  
  
"Yes, i do."  
  
"does she love you?"  
"Im sure she does."  
  
"I just dont know how to tell her after 17 years about this."  
  
"Godu...you are 40 right?"  
  
"Yes, i am"  
  
"Why are you acting like this? why dont you just tell her, maybe for once, she'll feel loved, because her parents wanted to save her."  
  
"....Maybe tomarrow."  
  
"Ok..I'll see you then."  
  
Joel started to walk down the side of Da-chu. he got to Zeals house, and walked in the bedroom, and sat on the bed, and layed down beside Zeal.  
  
  



	9. Broken Lives, Pasts revealed

(Okay I don't know how this will turn out, hopefully not really crappy. I guess I've been slacking off because of the counting of school is less than 20 days!! And a lot is happening around school. So I guess that you will see how crappy this chapter is.)  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
The sun was slowly rising over the Da-chu Mountains. I got up slowly, and got some clothes on and walked up Da-chu path. I went through a cave and walked out on a ledge and sat down. I looked around and the ocean was silently hitting the rocks and beach below. I saw vivid colors of purples, blues, and a little of black. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and exhaled slowly. When my eyes were shut, I saw something I've seen many times: A young woman holding a baby, crying for help. Blood was everywhere; bodies and weapons scattered around the small village. I opened my eyes and looked around frantically.   
  
"I don't know what to do anymore....I feel so lost...and so insecure-"  
  
"Maybe its because you don't know what to feel."  
  
"Master Godu?"  
  
"I knew I'd find you here. You were always attracted to this place..Ever since I could remember...Zeal..I think its time you know something...I had a long talk with Joel. And I should have told you something a long time ago. But I didn't know how to say it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been here for 17 years. Out of those years, the time of the bloody war was around. ---"  
  
He continued on and on about what happened. A little after the sun rose, he was finished.  
  
"And that's what I know."  
  
I just sat there..My stomach felt like it was twisting inside of me.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I told you, I didn't know how."  
  
"So what you are trying to tell me is that my parents were killed in the war?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"An-And my real name is Brooke?"  
  
".....Mmmhmm"  
  
"I-I thought you said they died with honor"  
"They did, saving you, and bringing me the best 16 years of my life."  
  
I felt my eyes burn and water; I didn't know what to say. I mean who would when you just found out after 16 years you found out what happened to their parents. There was only one thing I could do. I hurried up and ran down the mountain path, and to the entrance of town. I stopped to look back, and I continued to run. I ran east to the beach, and walked in the water. I fell down and looked at the crystal waters below me. A flood of questions filled my head. And I couldn't think straight. I leaned back, and let the little waves roll gently onto me. The sun shone and sparkled, I got up, and started to walk up the beach area.   
  
"Zeal!!"  
  
I looked up.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yes.... I'm okay, Joel."  
  
Joel wrapped his arms around me and I held him back.   
  
"Why am I so devastated, why am I acting like this, I mean. I barely knew them."  
  
"Hey, its okay...every one tends to.....Uh, be a bit shocked when they found out about their parents."  
  
"And you are an expert on this?"  
  
"My parents are dead too, don't forget that."  
  
"...Sorry."  
  
"Its okay I understand..."  
  
I sat down on the warm sand. Joel sat down beside me. I took off my tee shirt, and I had a tank top underneath. I put my hands in the sand, and let it slip through my fingers.  
  
"Joel, I don't know what to feel...I mean I feel so...so...-"  
  
"Unsure?"  
  
"Yeah..I mean I right now, just found out that my parents were killed in cold blood, and I don't know what to feel."  
  
"Feel whatever you feel like."  
  
"*Sigh*........."  
  
I looked out onto the horizon. The sun smiled brightly everywhere.   
  
"Ya know what..."  
  
"You are leaving?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"I think its time for me to visit the Pagoda. Maybe I can find something on my parents, and maybe you can find some info on yours?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
I got up and dusted the sand off of my shorts, and put my tee-shirt sleeves in my pocket. Joel dusted himself off, and we walked up the beach, and onto the grassy plains.   
  
  
"Joel...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About Martin.."  
  
"...............What about him?"  
  
"Aren't you really upset?"  
  
"Of course I am. I just don't want everyone else to get depressed or even more depressed around me."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Its okay."  
  
"No, it was a really dumb question."  
  
"Not really, its okay."  
  
"I'm sure you just want to forget that he died-"  
  
"I want him to remain in our hearts."  
  
"But I barely knew him."  
  
"It's alright, ok? Just remember the funny stuff in the store, like that one time where he was playing with the stick people on the desk, and how he accidentally set them on fire, and he said that the village was burning down. Or how about the time where you first met him: and he was trying to act cool, and he choked on his cigarette smoke..Heh..Ya know."  
  
"Heh, that was funny..Or the time when we were having lunch, and he had that big booger hanging out of his nose, when he was drinking the chocolate milk."  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, yeah. That was hilarious."  
  
We continued to talk about Martin until we got to Wutai. The town was awfully quiet. I squinted my eyes in confusion.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"What the hell..Everytime I go somewhere, something always happens! GOD DAMN!"  
  
I ran to the bar, and opened the door.  
  
"AL?!"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Well, you know how many kids are here right?"  
  
"Under 12? Yeah, Miachi and Reiben."  
  
"Well, from Mia: Ben and her were playing in the caves, when Soldiers from ShinRa attacked them. They had an orangeish reddish dog thing with them, and...Ben..Didn't make it. He was abducted by ShinRa."  
  
"The ShinRa was behind this?"  
  
"Joel, calm down-"  
  
"I thought they went under 17 years ago?"  
  
"Well I guess there is some advisories still running around looking for male children and men to do research on them."  
  
"But Hojo is dead, who can be behind this?"  
  
"Al! Joel! Listen!! Now..Let's think. Have you been listening to the radio a lot Al?"  
  
"Yes, everyday."  
  
"How many encounters have their been?"  
  
"Over 20, in various parts of the country."  
  
"...First encounter?"  
  
"Um, Kalm..."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Fort Condor."  
  
"...?  
  
  
"Junon."  
  
"So what you are basically telling me is that, they are going city to city to pick up these people?"  
  
"I guess Joel, But..Who can be behind the science department?"  
  
"I have no clue this isn't right...Okay...Um, where are they going next?"  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"BONE VILLAGE!"  
  
"But, why would they go to B.V?"  
  
"Albert, don't you see. Then the next target is Icicle area."  
  
"Joel, if we go there, we can find out what is going on!"  
  
"Why did it kill Martin, why didn't they just take him as a hostage?!"  
  
"I don't know! Lets just hop on the next plane out of here, Al.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Watch the town for me. Please?"  
  
"Ok Brooke, I'll try my best."  
  
I looked at him strangely, Joel was tugging on my shirt like a child, and then he pulled me back as walked reluctantly out the door.  
  
"He-He just called me Brooke."  
  
"I know, we will worry about that later. Okay? Come on, you wanted to go, now let's go!"  
  
We ran outside of the town, and went to the docking area. We ran onto the boat, and it headed for Junon. After a few hours, we were in Junon. We kind of snuck in one of the planes headed for Icicle Area. On that plane, it read in huge letters, 'The Highwind VI' we waited in the cargo area, and when the plane went off, we kind of relaxed. The plane got to Icicle area in about a half-hour. We departed, and we were VERY UN prepared for this kind of weather. It was summer there, in that range of the season; it didn't reach above freezing.-like about 30 degrees in the summer, and negative 25 degrees in the winter. Joel and I scrounged up enough money to buy some cheap snow pants, and a jacket, and some rubber boots. We laughed at each other because we looked really dumb. But, this was no laughing matter. We had to stay focused.   
  
"So, when do all of the encounters start?"  
  
I said almost yelling over the blowing wind.  
  
"I really don't know. About sunset, a little after dark?"  
  
"Yeah, that's probably when."  
  
"So what do you want to do until then?"  
  
"Somewhere close to the entrance, so we can see then come in."  
  
"Okay."  
  
It was almost a complete whiteout. We could only see a few feet in front of us. We saw bright lights flicker on and off. It read INN. We went into the INN, and everyone looked at us. They turned around, and continued to drink. We hung-up our clothes, and looked for an available table next to the frosted window. Joel took his sleeve, and wiped off the frost off of the one side of the glass, and looked outside. A young woman came to our table, and handed us a menu.   
  
"Hello, welcome to the Icicle Inn/bar. We have an unlimited supply of hot chocolate, and it's free. My name is Nadia, what can I do fer ya?"  
  
"Umm 2 hot chocolates please?"  
  
"Comin right up sugar."  
  
She took our menus and walked behind the counter.   
  
"Joel, we need some money."  
  
"Yeah, I know, we are almost broke."  
  
He put his hands on mine, and smiled.  
  
"Did'ja hear about the killin's goin' 'round the country?"  
  
"I've heard a little bit about it. What's goin on?"  
  
"Justin came back from Bone Village, he said that his brother was attacked, and token away."  
  
Joel looked at me, and then to the old guys at the table.  
  
"Joel...What time is it?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
He looked at his watch.  
  
"10 minutes after 9"  
  
"Is their anyone outside?"  
  
"Not that I can see."  
  
"Let's go check."  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Just a little, I want to help you Joel. I want to find out about this as much as you."  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, after we are done with our hot chocolate."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The waitress came over and dropped off our drinks; I drank mine quickly, while Joel was sipping his slowly. My adrenaline was rushing throughout my body. I wanted to go out there. When Joel was done, he left one gill on the table, and we got dressed and we walked outside. We saw headlights coming up the hill.  
  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
"Maybe its ShinRa"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
We stood beside the un-vacant house, and waited. I was breathing deeply in and out. I tried to calm down, but I was overwhelmed with anxiety. Slowly it came up the hill. I heard a door open, then close.  
  
"Hey, is the hell hound ready?"  
  
A voice shouted over the wind.  
  
"Yeah, do you see anyone?"  
  
"No, but the INN seems to be a good place, lets let it loose here."  
  
I tugged Joel lightly. We shimmed our way to the car. And hid in front of it.   
  
"There is only 2 people there, we can get into the truck when they aren't looking."  
  
Then we heard a blood-curdling scream, followed by the glass shattering, and gunshots. We jumped into some crates and waited for the truck to move again. The screams faded into the wind, and the smell of fresh blood was lurking in the truck.   
  
"Good job Daemon.."  
  
A female voice said.  
  
"It was an easy catch miss."  
  
"Good, good, lets get back to the headquarters."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"~(Joel...it talks..)~"  
  
"~(I know..Shh..)~"  
  
The animal jumped into the truck, and sat upright.  
  
"Lady Leena?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, yes, let's go."  
  
The truck sped off to the icy plains. And then we were loaded into a helicopter.   
  
"Oh, professor Kelliger...Hello, I didn't expect you here."  
  
"Ahem....I have some inside information about Joel and Zeal."  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"They said something about going to Wutai."  
  
"We were already there."  
  
"I know. But, I think they are catching on."  
  
"They aren't as dumb as I thought they were."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
He peered his eyes over his glasses, and looked at Leena.  
  
"Too bad I didn't get Joel..Instead I got Martin."  
  
I felt a sharp tingle in my body.  
  
"Joel..That-thats.."  
  
"That's Anne.."  
  
He said quietly   
  
"Well Leena, he was a great experiment."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Do you know who really intrigues me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That Zeal girl."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She is very strong. Just like her Mother."  
  
"Her Mother was a part of this organization?"  
  
"Yes, actually she was. But her mother was against human research, so she left. and headed for Wutai, and married a guy named Reno Malisaki. Which he was head of the ShinRa weapon facility for a long time. When I read in the newspaper that Reno and Zeal got married, I was furious. Zeal had all of the documents memorized, and she could easily squeal the information. So she had to be annihilated. That's when I saw Gud-butt, or whatever his name is with their child Brooklyn, I wanted to research on her."  
  
"But she was a child then professor. She couldn't do anything."  
  
"Yes, I know. But she was a gifted child. I don't know what was about her; She was like her father mostly. And a little of her mother lived in her."  
  
"So, that karate dude took care of her and named her after her mother."  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
The helicopter lowered down and landed at a landing pad in what was once Midgar.  
  
"Professor."  
  
"Yes Daemon."  
  
"Is that all for tonight?"  
  
"Yes, you may rest now."  
  
He snorted through his nose, and ran off to the sector 6 slums.  
  
When the Professor and Leena left the area to go to the ShinRa building, Joel got out. I was still in the crate, bewildered by the last conversation.  
  
"Zeal?"  
  
He tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Zeal?"  
  
He shook me roughly.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I got out of the crate, and took off my over clothes. Joel did the same thing.  
  
"Are you SURE you want to go any further?"  
  
"We came all of this way, we have to now. No turning back.."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Ok, Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Midgar wasn't like it was back then. It looked more of like a junkyard jungle kind of thing. Not the booming economic place it was 20+ years ago. We followed Leena, and the Professor. When they went into the old ShinRa building, we stopped and waited awhile behind some metal pillars. We walked inside of the rusted doorway, and looked around.  
  
"Wow..So this is the legendary ShinRa building"  
  
"Yeah, well...Um Zeal...lets go."  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
The whole place was dim. Very little light shone through the huge wholes in the ceiling and walls. Joel walked ahead, while I was right behind him. We tried to watch where we were walking, we didn't want to fall down through a hole in the floor, or get caught. We finally got to the stairs. He took my hand and we walked up the stairway. When we got to the 60th floor, Joel stood there for a second, and looked back to see if we were being followed. When he didn't hear anything, he proceeded to walk up the stairs to the 68th floor. We heard a faint but distinct mumbling. Joel quietly pried open the door. It made a low humming noise. He immediately stopped pushing on the door and listened closely. He pushed it the rest of the way and quietly crept out the doorway.  
  
"Now Lady Leena. Where is the next target?"  
  
"I was thinking along the line of Mideel."  
  
"Oh, the repaired Mideel. Yes, there is an abundant amount of the Life Stream under them. Excellent."  
  
"How much longer before we find the right specimen?"  
  
"It may take awhile ma'am. Please be patient."  
  
"We need this as soon as possible."  
  
"I know Hojo is a complex character. What if he doesn't turn out right?"  
  
"Then we will dispose of him."  
  
"But he will be a living life form Leena."  
  
"I know that. We can't have a billion-gill copy of Hojo running around. People will get suspicious."  
  
"Hmm, then he can be your assistant."  
  
"My assistant ma'am?"  
  
I looked at Joel.  
  
("They are planning to make a clone of Hojo?")  
  
"(Apparently so.)"  
  
Leena looked around the room.  
  
  
"Yes, your assistant, since we had to use Larson."  
  
"..."  
  
"I know how tragic that was for you...But he was almost as smart as Hojo."  
  
("What a real creep..I'm so going to kick her arse.")  
  
"(No, not now.)"  
  
("I know..When the time comes.")  
  
"Now Leena, about this Joel and Zeal business."  
  
"Yes, we can't have them interrupt in our business."  
  
"I know what else should we do to get rid of a pest?"  
  
"Exterminate them?"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, we have to lure them into a trap or something."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"How about we set fire to Zeal's village?"  
  
"Sounds sneaky."  
  
"(Joel!)"  
  
"(I know, lets get out of here.)"  
  
"(Hn?!)"  
  
"(I got an idea)"  
  
"(But we don't have any money.)"  
  
"(Don't worry, I'll get you to Wutai.)"  
  
"(Alright.)"  
  
We slowly crept out of the room, and ran down the stairs.   
  
"Now, what is your plan?"  
  
"Well, uh-"  
  
"YOU don't have a plan?"  
  
"Well, sort of."  
  
"SORT OF?"  
  
"Yea..Um.."  
  
He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"JOEL!"  
  
I said impatiently.  
  
"Look, don't worry, I'll get you home. I promise."  
  
He gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"Alright.."  
  
We were finally out of the ShinRa building. We went to the parking lot, and looked around. Joel ran to one of the cars, and opened the door. He sat in the car, and turned the car on.  
  
"Get in."  
  
I ran to the other side, and got in.  
  
"Now, um. This thing is weird."  
  
"I'll say, its pink, and it has 8 friggin wheels."  
  
"Well, I thought girls liked pink."  
  
"When they are little."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
He put the car in drive, and sped out of the parking lot. We traveled through the Midgar pass-AKA; the caves near the Marshes- and went back to Junon. We somewhat sold the car, for about 5,000 gill. We got on the boat and traveled back to WuTai. It was still in one piece. The wind howled through the branches of the Trees, and whistled through the pine trees. I ran to the Bar, and saw Albert.  
  
"Your back already?"  
  
"Yeah, Where is master Godu?"  
  
"In the pagoda."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I ran to the padgonda, and opened the door. The room was dark, and damp.  
  
"Master Godu?"  
  
My voice echoed through the room. I walked to the next room. I saw candles lit, and Master Godu, praying to the Levithian god. I stood in the doorway silently, and bowed my head. Godu got up, and walked to me.  
  
"I already heard what happened. Wutai will be safe."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Levithiean says it will be fine. We just have to trust it."  
  
"I trust him."  
  
He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Where is Joel?"  
  
"He's with Al."  
  
"Go to him."  
  
I nodded, and I went to the front of the doorway and looked back.   
  
  
(I cant think of anything, lol, i'll try to post the rest later. Sorry for the delay folks.)  
  



	10. Everything comes together

CHAPTER 10  
  
(~Sorry for the long delay, ive been really busy dealing with my personal life...But, i decided that i'm home, so i might as well make another chapter..~)  
  
  
Zeal took another look at Master Godu, and sighed. She sharply turned around, and ran out the door. and down the stairs. i was thinking when a sharp feeling, and sensation was felt in the left side of my back.  
  
"AH! shit!"  
  
I fell to the ground. I put my hand to the wound, and felt warm blood dripping from my back.   
  
"Ahh, GOD!"  
  
Everything was getting dark, and i couldnt breathe well.  
  
"H-help.."  
  
I said raspyly. I felt my body go numb, and it got completly dark.  
  
  
~To Al, and Joel..~  
  
"I wonder where Zeals at?"  
  
"I duno..i hope shes alright Al."  
  
"She probaly is, she always knows what shes doing."  
  
He looked down at his drink and sighed.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself Joel."  
  
"I dont know really any more. All i can think of is Zeal.."  
  
"Hey, heres a drink, on me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He sipped his drink, and looked around the room. a few minuates later, he squnted his eyes, and put his hand on his head.   
  
"are ya alright kid?"  
  
"I feel funny."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"My head hurts and everything is spinning."  
  
"Ohh, i see."  
  
he swayed a bit, and his head fell heavily on the table.  
  
"Finally..Hey, uh, Kel. hes out."  
  
"Good, we have the girl too."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
Kelliger walked to Joel, and examined him.  
  
"Kel! is she okay?!"  
  
"Shes in custdoy."  
  
"YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDNT HURT HER!"  
  
"it was the only way Albert...heres your money, and thank you."  
  
he walked out of the bar, and into the rain.   
  
"Get Joel...and uh, get rid of the evidance."  
  
"SIR YES SIR"  
  
the batch of 5 soldiers walked into the bar, and took Joel. Two soldiers went around the bar, and poured gasoline all over the place.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Getting rid of the evidance.."  
  
"WHa-"  
  
one of the soldiers shot Albert 4 times. Albert fell lifeless to the ground. his blood grew into a puddle around him.  
  
"Dont you think that was over the top Spencer?"  
  
"Of course not Carter, Dr. Kelliger said, ' get rid of the evidance.' so i did."  
  
"Oh, alright. Lets get this pretty boy outta here now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
they carried Joel out of the bar, and one of the other soldiers took a match, and lit it, and set fire to Turtles Paridice bar.  
  
"Come on, lets go."  
  
"Yes Dr."  
  
they walked out of Wu-tai, and hopped into the Highwind VI.  
  
"Pilot, to Midgar."  
  
"Sir, yes sir"  
  
they flew off to midgar. Spencer went into the confrence room, and sat Joel down. He looked at Zeal, He walked to her, and looked at her batterd bruised face.  
  
"Zeal?"  
  
She opened her eye slowly. her head bobbed to one side, and she opened up both of her eyes. He took his hand, and lifted her chin.  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
"I-I fought back...I-I couldnt.."  
  
she looked into Spencers eyes.  
  
"M-Martin?"  
  
she touched his clean shaven face, with her dirty bloody hand.   
  
"Whos Martin?"  
  
"Y-ou..your Martin.."  
  
He looked puzzledly at her.  
  
"Please, get me outta here.."  
  
"I cant..Im not Martin.."  
  
He took his hand away from her face.  
  
"I'm too weak to get up...."  
  
she breathed shallowly: and a tear rolled down her dirty face.  
  
"H-elp me..Mart..i..n.."  
  
she fell back into a coma.  
  
The soldier looked at Zeal, as she layed there motionless.  
  
"God, Kel.."  
  
Joel stirred in his seat. Spencer looked back sharply at him.  
  
"Oohh aahhh eooo"  
  
he lifted his head up. He looked at Zeal, then at Spencer.  
  
"YOU..Heartless FUCK!"  
  
"Wha?! i didnt do anything!"  
  
He jumped over the table, and tackled Spencer. he had Spencer up against the wall. Joel was gritting his teeth so hard, his lower lip was bleeding. He looked at Spencer closely. and his grip loosened.  
  
"Martin?"  
  
"??"  
  
"Martin!"  
  
He hugged him, and Spencer was very confused.  
  
"I thought you-I saw you- Blood- Dead- Cosmo...."  
  
"Me? No, ive been alive for 20 years.."  
  
"Marty..come on..please.."  
  
Tears came down Joel's face.  
  
"Come on, man, this is so weird..ive never saw you, or her..or heard of no Martin."  
  
"I know its you! PLEASE, snap outta it.."  
  
He smacked Spencer really hard in the face.  
  
"OW! The Fuck is that for?!"  
  
He looked at Joel closely.  
  
"The store..."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Canyon..Dance.."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"JOEL!"  
  
"MARTY!"  
  
he hugged Spencer, and sighed.  
  
"Dude, this feels weird..lets stop.."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'm sorry Jo..I didnt mean to.."  
  
"Its okay..Just tell me what happend at the Cosmo Dance"  
  
"Oh, alirght.."  
  
"But why did they say they killed you?"  
  
"I have no clue..Anyway..this is what happend.  
  
~FLASH BACK~~~~  
  
"Just dont have sex with her."  
  
"Ahhhhh, i wont. haha"  
  
"haha"  
  
Joel shut the door. Martin walked down the steps with his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Well missy Anne."  
  
"Marty."  
  
"Lets go celebrate."  
  
"hehe, alright."  
  
they walked to the INN, and sat down on the bed. Martin undid his tie, and layed on the bed. Anne walked out of the bathroom, with a kinky black lungerie on.  
  
"Oh, baby."  
  
she walked to him, and kissed him on the lips. and undid his shirt.   
  
"Oh Marty...Fuck me now"  
  
he started to undo his belt, and rolled on top of her. when Martins shirt flew off, A soldier shot a tranqulizer into his buttocks, and he fell on top of Anne.  
  
"God, get off of me."  
  
she rolled him off her, and ran to the bathroom. she put her lab coat on, and dragged a body out of the bathroom, and threw it out the window.  
  
"DAEMON! You know what to do"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
he started to trash the room. Dr. Kelliger walked into the room, and took Martin. and flung him over the shoulder.   
  
"Come on, hurry up.."  
  
"No thanks?"  
  
"You were great dear.."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"Now, everyone, lets hurry and get outta here."  
  
Everyone filed out of the room, and into the Lobby.  
  
"OH, and uh Carter?"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Evidance.."  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
He shot the Clerk, and put him in the back room. and put his clothes on.   
  
"Anthony?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Take him, go to the Quad. and take Anne to Midgar."  
  
"OK sir."  
  
Kelligar walked into his office, and was prepared for everything.  
  
Anne and Anthony ran to the Quad, and put Martin on the back. and rode off to Midgar.  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~  
I remember waking up, and not really remembering everything clearly..and uh Thats all i know."  
  
"Wow, so..thats what happend?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay. its not your fault."  
  
"YOu have to get out of here, they are trying to make a Hojo clone, and they are getting people from everywhere. You and Zeal are a peice of a puzzel, you have to save her."  
  
"But, shes hurt."  
  
"Shes shot too."  
  
"HOW?! WHERE?!"  
  
"On her left side. I had to shoot her..I'm so so sorry."  
  
He ran to Zeals side, and tore off her jacket.   
  
"AH! GOD! Get me the fuck out of here now!"  
  
"alright, alright.."  
  
he took Zeal, and picked her up.  
  
"Go through here, and there is an escape pod."  
  
"Thank-"  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Uh, Dr! Hes trying to escape!"  
  
"Well you Jack ass! stop him!"  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
he looked at Joel and frowned. He mouthed out 'Sorry, forgive me' and punched Joel, and took Zeal, and threw her on the table. He took Joel by the shirt, and held him against the wall, and looked at him in the eyes. 'one two..one two..' he mouthed out again. It was a secret code that they used when they fought alot. Joel punched Martin in the gut, 3 times and Martin flew backwards, and punched him in the mouth. 'Relay...' Joel nodded. Martin punched him in the face, and Joel was knocked out.  
  
"Very good Spencer..Now..What should we do with this girl.."  
  
He looked over at the lifeless beaten body on the table.  
  
"I dont know sir...But..why is she beaten up?"  
  
"She tried to fight back.......Silly girl, and shes met her match this time. none of that Karate shit..a few tazers, clubs, and a gun really helped."  
  
"You shot her with a tazer sir?"  
  
"Yes, we had to."  
  
"sorry sir, may i speak on my p.o.v?"  
  
"Yes..go on."  
  
"Shes just a young girl. she doesnt know how to defend herself-"  
  
"She killed two of our soldiers..thats why."  
  
"Still sir-"  
  
"thats enough, ive heard enough. Clean up this mess, and get them in the chambers."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He saluted weakly. When the DR. left. Marty walked over to Joel.  
  
"Are ya okay?"  
  
"Yea, thanks.."  
  
"Hey, no prob...Did you hear what happend to..-"  
  
"Yea...why though?"  
  
Zeal shuffled a bit on the table.  
  
"Ooooh god..."  
  
"Zeal?!"  
  
"Joel?"  
  
she sat up slowly, and looked at Martin, and Joel.  
  
"Wu-Tai, What happend to Wu-tai?!"  
  
Martin was silent.  
  
"What happend to WU-TAI!?"  
  
"Well, when we siezed you an-and Joel...They set fire to The bar- and uh..the whole thing went up.."  
  
"NO!!"  
  
she fell back down on the table.  
  
"Over 50 casulties..-"  
  
"Stop it now!..."  
  
she sighed  
  
"Im sorry Wu-Tai..I-was defenceless...Master Godu...Mia..my life...my mountain...everything....."  
  
Joel came on top of the table, and held her close, while she cried.  
  
"Well..if you guys get out now. we'd be over Rocket Town.."  
  
"Okay. Zeal? Lets go honey.."  
  
"I cant get up.."  
  
"Its okay..I'll carry you."  
  
He picked her up, and looked at Martin.  
  
"What about you Marty?"  
  
"I have to stay here, I'll be alright, just...be safe, and take care of her. I'll do the rest."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
They went into the escape pod, and sat down. Zeal and Joel looked at Martin, and waved slowly. Martin saluted them, and pushed the pod release button. They flew down, and a few minuates later, they hit the ground. a few minuates away from Rocket Town.  
  
  
"C-ya soon Marty...."  
  
"Joel..will he be okay?"  
  
"Him? hell yea, hes my bro, he always get things done."  
  
They watched the airship fly twords Migar, and dissapear over the Nimble Mountains.  
  
"Come on Zeal..we gota get you fixed up.."  
  
"Oh, alright..."  
  
They walked to Rocket Town, and stayed in the INN. She was laying on the bed, while he was fixing her wounds.  
  
"Man, thats-thats alot of tazer holes."  
  
"Well, i felt 25 go into me..I got shot 3 times.., and i got hit repeatedly with a club in the stomache, and once in the head."  
  
"Woah.."  
  
"Yeah..OW..that hurts.."  
  
"Sorry..These things are hard to get out."  
  
"OW..I know..ow.."  
  
after awhile, he cleaned off her face, and she was laying there, in her undergarments.  
  
"Thats alot of holes."  
  
"I know..It feels alittle better.."  
  
"Thats good."  
  
She sat up slowly. and looked at Joel. Joel took his hand, and brushed her cheak.  
  
"Im ready now.."  
  
she whisperd. He nodded. They kissed, and did the naughty thing.   
  
(~Hehehe, I dont want to go into alot of detales..~)  
  
The next morning, they were both laying on the bed, naked, and fast asleep. Joel woke up, and looked over at Zeal. Zeal's eyes slowly opend, and looked right up at Joel.  
  
"Hey, babe."  
  
"Hey Joel.."  
  
"You feelin alright?"  
  
"Yea..You?"  
  
"Never felt better."  
  
she smiled.  
  
"That was the best night..ive ever had."  
  
"Mine too."  
  
they kissed again, and Joel turned on the TV.  
  
'THE WEATHER FOR R.T IS BEAUTIFUL, AND SUNNY, WITH A HIGH NEAR 75. AND TONGIHTS LOW, IS 50. AND IT LOOKS LIKE FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK, ITS GOING TO BE A PRETTY GOOD WEEKEND.'  
  
'THANKS MIKE, IN OTHER NEWS, THE OLD CITY OF MIDGAR IS BEING COMBED FOR CLUES AND ANSWERS ON A HUMAN RESEARCH PROGRAM. HERES ALLIE WITH MORE INFORMATION...ALLIE?'  
  
'ABOUT 3:00 THIS MORNING, A FRANTIC CALL WAS MADE TO THE POLICE STATION, FROM A YOUNG MAN, NAMED MARTIN. SUPPOSEDLY HE WAS HIRED, AND HE DIDNT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON UNTIL HE WITNESSED THE HORROR, OF THE CLONING OF HOJO WAS BEING DONE, RIGHT INFRONT OF HIM..TELL US MARTIN. WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND?'  
  
"Well, i guess..i was bewilderd by it all..."  
  
'HOWD YOU FINALLY FIGURE IT OUT?'  
  
"Well, i saw my friends being tourchured by Dr. Kelliger and Dr. Leena..and the killing machine Daemon..When i looked into my friends eyes...i saw the pain..her village was burnt down by the Shinra troops. And im sorry Zeal..and Joel..I told you that i would take care of it. and if your watching tv now Jo..way to go. tell her now..okay?"  
  
'ALLRIGHTY...UH AHEM..ANYWAY..BACK TO THE CENTER..IM ALLIE MCCOY, SIGNING OFF AT MIDGAR. TOM?'  
  
'THANKS ALLIE..IF YOU WANT TO HELP OUT THIS TRAGITY, PLEASE SEND A DONATION TO THE WU-TAI HELPING PLAN.. CALL THIS NUMBER 777-0998---'  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Well..weve been together for along time, right?"  
  
"Y-yes.."  
  
"And i love you alot.."  
  
he took a deep breath.  
  
"Would you marry me?"  
  
Zeals body froze. and her mouth hung open.  
  
"Please Zeal..I want to be with you.."  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you.."  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger. and kissed her hand.  
  
  
~A FEW MONTHS LATER...(like about...8)~  
  
"Come on, i have a surprise for you"  
  
"What is it hun?"  
  
"just come on...Close your eyes..ok?"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"Now..open them"  
  
"Ah! it-its Wutai! An-and there is people there too!"  
  
"Yuppers!"  
  
"Oh Joel! im so happy!"  
  
She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Now, i have something i want to tell you.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are going to have a baby girl."  
  
"WHA?! You, me and-"  
  
"yea..our little girl..."  
  
"Oh..geeze..thats so..wow..Well, what are we going to name her?"  
  
"I already got a name.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Josilyn June McCain."  
  
"Thats a perfect name.."  
  
  
(~They keep talking about plans for the baby...ect..ect..~)  
  
~~a few years later...~~  
  
(sorry im jumping around so much....I have to get this ending done. i cant keep dragging on...)  
  
It was a warm July morning. the dragoons flourished the streets of Wu-tai.  
  
"Mommie!! Daddy!! look at the Dragons!"  
  
"Yes i see them Josilyn.."  
  
"If you wait long enough, you can see Uncle Martin."  
  
"Uncle Martin is so cool!"  
  
Zeal turned to Joel and kissed him  
  
"Heeeey!! Mommie!! Daddy!! There-Theres Uncle Marty! Pick me up daddy!!"  
  
Joel picked her up, and put her on his shoulders.  
  
"Okay, okay..haha"  
  
"UNCLE MARTY!! HII!!"  
  
"Hey Josi!! How are you Kid?!"  
  
"IM good!!!"  
  
"I'll be over in a second, alright?!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
When Josilyn looked down, she saw her mom and dad kissing.  
  
"Mommie...Daddy? are you guys stuck?"  
  
Joel and Zeal couldnt help but to laugh. When Martin came over, Josilyn jummped from Joels shoulders, to Martin.  
  
"Uncle Marty!! Mommie and daddy are stuck!"  
  
"hahaha."  
  
"Tell me a story about mommie and daddy! Pplllllease?!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Um, the one where they had me!"  
  
"Oh, that one..again?"  
  
"That one is so funny."  
  
"Oh, alright"  
  
He started to walk away from the crowd, and to the candy shop.  
  
"On August 4th..at 2:00pm..you were about to arrive..your dad was really nervous....."  
  
"Oh geeze, this is what we need Zeal...Martin corrupting our daughters mind."  
  
"Its okay Joel..Its actually funny."  
  
"It is..She has your hair.."  
  
"She has your eyes.."  
  
"I just hope shes not like me when i was a kid."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"AND NOW INTRODUCING, ZEAL AND JOEL MCCAIN! THE MAYORS OF WU-TAI!"  
  
They ran to the parade float, and stood ontop to the podium. Josilyn came running up, and she tripped and fell. and hurried up and got back up to run to her parents. she jumped in her dads arms. and smiled.  
  
  
"Well...When i was a girl..i used to watch this parade every year..alone. But now..i have my husband, and my girl Josilyn..and the God Levithaian watching over me. and helping me and my family...Thank you so much to make Wu-tai the best it can be."  
  
(I know, a cheesy speech, i couldnt think of ne thing..lol)  
  
the crowed cheered, and the drums beated loudly. and confetti fell from the houses above..  
  
'..thank you master godu...levithaean IS..watching over us.."  
  
the float started to move, and they rode off to the city square. On the moutain tops..a man stood..a tall stout man. about the age of 40.   
  
"Zeal, youve grown so strong. you have a beautuiful daughter, and a beautiful heart..i will always be here, watching over Da-chau, and your family.."  
  
  
THE END!  
  
(Ahh!! can you belive it?! its finally over!! or..is it?!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
